Pouncival
Pouncival is an ensemble character in the musical Cats. He is usually portrayed as a mischievous tom kitten, with the role primarily being that of a dancer and acrobat. He originated in the Broadway production as an original character, but in subsequent productions often serves as an alternate version of the London character, Carbucketty. Personality Pouncival is typically portrayed as a young, troublesome, fun-loving kitten. He is often seen messing about and having fun with the other kittens such as Tumblebrutus, Electra, and Etcetera. He tends to be one of the more mischievous and immature characters. In the 1998 film, he is shown trouble-making while dressed up as a beetle in "The Old Gumbie Cat", and taunting Grizabella twice, egged on by Tumblebrutus and Plato. Etymology The name "Pouncival" was invented by T S Eliot as a blend of "pounce" and "Percival", a reference to one of King Arthur's legendary Knights of the Round Table. Role The actor playing Pouncival is usually the first understudy for Mistoffelees, and so needs to be a strong ballet dancer as well as a mischievous kitten. Carbucketty Alternate In many productions, Pouncival is an alternate name for the track otherwise known as Carbucketty, being one of the youngest kittens and functioning as an understudy for Mistoffelees. He first appeared alongside Carbucketty in the Broadway production, and subsequently replaced Carbucketty in most further productions. Since the release of the 1998 film, it has become common for the London Carbucketty costume to be used for the role named Pouncival. Palladium Pouncival For the 2014 London Palladium production, the cast included both Carbucketty and Pouncival. However the character who appeared onstage was actually a renamed George rather than a double of Carbucketty. This is the version of Pouncival used in the 2016 Broadway revival and in the 6th US tour. Appearance Pouncival is a small, scruffy, Tabby and White kitten, with brown/black stripes and patches and hatching on a silver/grey base. Dependant on production, Pouncival can use one of three basic designs: his original Broadway look that was copied for the German production and others worldwide; a copy of Carbucketty based on the video's use of the London costumes with the Broadway names; or a look based on George since the Palladium production in 2014. Broadway / Original Pouncival Pouncival's original costume is based on one of John Napier's designs that is a variation of the design used for Admetus, but in cool silver tones. He features loose markings on his left side, shades and patches rather than distinct shapes. His makeup usually features asymmetrical eyes, with the suggestion of an eye patch or stripe on his face, realised differently to the patch on Tumblebrutus in that he has heavier eye makeup within the patch. Design Kitten Admetus Pouncival.jpg|Admetus/Kitten Design, re-worked into a cool grey palette. John Napier De9204 Pouncival Dino Di Iorio.png|Hamburg 1992 Pounce Jon Erik Bway 2000.jpg|Broadway 2000 Film / 2000s Pouncival The original design for Carbucketty has often been used for Pouncival. He has defined stripes on the right of his chest and his left hip, with tan patches as well as black hatching on a white/pale silver base. Carbucketty's design includes a defined eye patch that creates a strongly asymmetrical look. Carbucketty Design 1.jpg|Carbucketty Design, John Napier Pouncival Karl Morgan Film 01.jpg| 1997 film Dane Quixall.jpg| German tent tour 2011 George / Palladium Pouncival The design for George has not been used in many productions as the ensemble rarely includes the extra male cast. His design features long narrow stripes on his right thigh, and strong blocks of black on his left torso. He has a particularly distinctive wig, with central white bangs, a brown patch to one side and a black patch to the other, which is echoed in his makeup with patches over each eye. He often has a brown patch or smudge on his muzzle as well. Kitten Design 4 George.jpg|George Design, John Napier Pouncigeorge Stevie Hutchinson Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Palladium 2014 Pouncival with cat broadway 2017.jpg |Broadway 2016 Gallery Pouncival Lindsay Chambers Zurich.png|Zurich 1991 Pounce US 5 press group 3.jpg|US Tour 5 Pouncival Adam Horton Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Hamburg 1986 Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Chorus Cat